Problem: Evaluate $8+\dfrac{w}4$ when $w=16$.
Let's substitute ${16}$ for $ w$. $\phantom{=}8+\dfrac{ w}{4}$ $= 8+\dfrac{{16}}4$ $= 8+4$ $=12$